Scarecrow
The Scarecrow (A.K.A. Johnathan Crane) is a villain in Lego Batman: The Video Game Character Background Jonathan Crane was a sadistic professor specializing in psychiatry who was obsessed with the phobias and fears of the human mind. Most incarnations of the character has him working at Gotham University, from which he was fired for various reasons (such as firing a gun in a classroom). Angered by this, Crane donned a costume consisting of the ragged clothes and wide-brimmed hat of a scarecrow and assaulted the men who had fired him with a hallucinogenic drug of his own creation. This drug stimulated the phobias of the mind, resulting in visions of what one fears the most when exposed to it. Since then, Scarecrow had come to blows with Batman on a number of occasions. Most of his schemes often revolve around either gaining more money for his research or using live humans as unwilling test subjects in his twisted experiments. The "fear gas" that Scarecrow uses, much like Joker's laughing gas, ultimately knows no bounds in shape or name. Several times, it has been featured in either liquid or dart form, and its effects range from visions that last for no more than a few minutes to full-blown hallucinations that can last for hours. Ironically enough, the Scarecrow views himself as a highly intelligent and cultured individual, and often demands respect as a professor. In several of his incarnations, he also suffers from either a fear of birds or a fear of bats. He appears in a the wizard of oz.He also appears in a Lego Batman hallowe'en. In Lego Batman: The Video Game Upon escaping from Arkham Asylum, the Scarecrow teamed up with the Joker in an attempt to blow up Gotham Cathedral and spread Joker's deadly laughing gas all over the city. Riding in a custom-made biplane, he assisted the Joker in the aerial battle against the Batwing, but was ultimately defeated. The biplane crashed into The Joker's Helicopter, and both were destroyed. The villains themselves, however, were not killed, as they had came prepared with massive balloons that served as parachutes. The pair landed inside Gotham Art Gallery, where Scarecrow was detained. Scarecrow is last seen inside his cell at Arkham, mimicking an actual scarecrow on a wooden frame (complete with several crows roosting on his arms and hat). Abilities and Equipment Unlike most of the villains, the Scarecrow is totally unarmed in combat except for his fear gas. His spindly frame does not contribute much to fighting, but his expertise in psychiatry certainly does. Much like The Riddler and the Mad Hatter, he is able to take control of the minds of weak-willed individuals to do his bidding. The fear gas that he carries can only be deployed near an opponent. When it is deployed, it appears as a moderately-sized brown cloud which temporarily renders the opponent incapable of movement or attack. It cannot be used on more than one individual at a time, however. The Scarecrow is also the owner of an incredibly fast biplane. The biplane is capable of towing and firing special torpedoes carrying fear gas. In the DS version of the game, Scarecrow is immune to toxins and can lob pumpkin grenades much like the Green Goblin. Appearance The Scarecrow's costume resembles his alias, consisting of a pointed, wide-brimmed hat and a shabby brown set of rags. The most striking part of his appearance is his eyes, which are presented as large, round, and a bright red, like burning coals. To add to his frightful appearance, a row of stitches runs across his mouth. In the DS version of the game, the Scarecrow's "civilian" identity, Professor Jonathan Crane, is available as a separate character. Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Ingame abilities